Vehicles including recreational vehicles (commonly referred to in Europe as “caravans”), airplanes, boats, trains, and the like often include refrigerators for the convenience of the passengers. The refrigerators of vehicles must perform under operating conditions that are significantly different from non-transitory refrigerators conventionally found in homes and businesses (“home refrigerators”). For example, vehicle refrigerators are typically located in relatively confined areas and must even further maximize the use of space. Additionally, water available on a motor vehicle is generally from on on-board water source typically with a temperature significantly higher compared to water available for home use. Furthermore, motor vehicle refrigerators need to be able to be winterized (e.g., drained of fluids)—a requirement that is not necessary for typical home refrigerators.
The design of vehicle refrigerators must accommodate distinct operating conditions, some of which are discussed above. Vehicle refrigerators also preferably provide the user with the comforts and customary features associated with home refrigerators.